1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a method of driving the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel that senses a touch thereon and a method of driving the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus including a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display panel, that senses a touch thereon has been developed to decrease the thickness of the display apparatus, which typically includes a touch panel and a display panel provided separately.
The display panel includes a touch driving line and a touch sense line configured to sense the touch thereon, the touch driving line and the touch sense line forms a capacitance, and a common electrode of the display panel may be used for the touch driving line.
A frame period typically includes an active period and a blank period, the display panel displays an image during the active period and the display panel senses the touch during the blank period. Thus, a common voltage is applied to the common electrode during the active period and a touch driving signal is applied to the common electrode during the blank period. In this case, a touch sense frequency of the display panel is typically substantially equal to a driving frequency of the display panel.